In civil structures which host sensitive equipments, such as measuring and manufacturing equipments, vibration is considered to be a hazardous phenomenon. Occurrence of minimal vibration in the civil structures may hamper performance of sensitive equipments. Therefore, civil structures such as, buildings corresponding to a fabrication lab or a NANO lab, require minimization of the vibration so that the sensitive equipments are not affected.
There have been methods for constructing buildings with civil structure blocks which are vibration resistant. These civil structure blocks are manufactured by embedding viscoelastic polymers in cement material of the civil structure blocks. However, addition of a polymer material in the cement results in inclusion of a softening material. Therefore, overall strength and rigidity of the civil structure blocks is reduced.
There is therefore need of constructing a civil structure block which is capable of damping vibration in buildings. Further, there is a need of maintaining strength and rigidity of such civil structure blocks.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.